


A Beginning

by SemiAutoFanGirl (orphan_account)



Series: Whatever You Call It [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Other, but that's for later, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SemiAutoFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people meet in a small room, only one knowing the true reason for them being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Computer still out of whack, so I'm posting from my phone again

Three men, and one woman sit in a room. None of them speak, nor show any signs of acknowledgement of each other. They all looked at the door, waiting for something to happen.

One of the men, in a ratty purple sweatshirt had pulled out a DS system, playing who knows what. Breaking his own code, the man standing next to him peaked over at him, leather jacket making a soft noise. He snorted.

"Pokemon? Really?" He was a professional, why was he playing that?

The man smirked, sitting up from his previous slouch, "Gotta catch them all"

The woman laughed, her red hair bobbing with her movements, "Are you for real?"

"I don't joke about Pokemon, dude."

There was a cough that came from the last one in the room. He shifted slightly, moving out of the shadows, and his mask seemed even more threatening in direct light. "What's your highest level?"

Silence filled the room for a solid minute before the others registered what he had asked, then they laughed.

"You play?"

The masked man's answer was cut off when the door opened and a man dressed in a sharp suit entered. The man walked up to front, behind a metal table, and opened his arms wide, as if waiting for a hug.

"Glad you could make it. Now, I know all of you are probably wondering why the hell you decided to come here. The answer is," he paused, "you know what? I don't have an answer. The notes I left weren't even that good."

Leather jacket coughed, getting everyone's attention, "You said you had information on me....was that just a trick to get me to come?"

Suit laughed, needing the table to help keep him upright. "Aw man. Of course it was a trick. But that doesn't mean I dont have knowledge of each and every one of you.." His laughter stopped, and suddenly he took on the face of a man who had seen far too much. "I know all of your secrets."

Crickets could have filled the quiet easily. Finally, the woman spoke up, "And just what are we?"

All eyes went to her as Suit gave her all of her attention. He smiled, a strange thing to accompany what came out of his mouth next. "How old are you Miss Pattillo?"

She stiffened at the mention of her name, "You shouldn't ask that to a woman's face."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"I'm thirty."

"And how long have you been thirty?" he put emphasis on long. His smile was growing bigger the longer their conversation went on. 

She laughed, "This is some Twilight bullshit."

Purple Hoodie spoke up this time, "What are you trying to tell us?"

Suit shrugged, "That I just so happen to know that none of you can die."

"Fuck" Mask finally said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism would be greatly appreciated. And thank you for reading.


End file.
